Rules of Surviving an Apocalypse
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Basically what the title says... enjoy the little things. Credit goes to L4D and Zombieland. Not a crossover.


_My own rules I will be living by in a zombie apocolypse, minus a few for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy._

_Disclaimer_

X.x.X.x

Nick came away from the door, it was Rochelle's turn for watch. He hated putting a woman up for this but it was only fair, they all needed sleep.

He walked up to the room he knew she was in and knocked on the door lightly, making sure to not be too loud as to wake the others. "Come in." A small voice from the other side said.

Nick smiled a little and opened the door. He was glad there were bedrooms this time. Despite being a hicktown wasn't half bad in that sense. It was a little more civilized and had comfy places to rest up in. It was nice to sleep on a bed instead of on the floor.

Nick peeked his head inside, "It's your watc- what are you doin?" Nick looked at her, and instead of lying in bed half awake like she was supposed to be. She was sitting up in bed with her legs crossed, writing on a piece of paper; she had a large book underneath the paper, it served as a potable table for her.

"I'm writing rules." She said simply as she continued to write.

Nick came through the door, closing the door behind him he watched her from the doorway. "Rules for what." He took the bait and asked.

"Rules to follow during an apocalypse." She looked up at him and sighed a little, annoyed from being taken away from her work.

"What? Lemme see." He walked over to the bed and tried to take a look at the paper.

She shook her head and pulled the book up to her chest, safely securing the paper from his reach. "No."

Nick growled. "C'mon maybe I can give you a couple ideas." He offered, trying deperately to get a look at the paper and the rules written on it.

Nick looked at her and couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see her relaxed and in her comfort zone. Her hair was down, it was short, but longer than he imagined. She still had some make'up left over from her last report, a little eyeliner, some purple eyeshadow and she carried lipgloss with her at all times.

_Women._

She was very beautiful. He took a moment to notice how small and innocent she looked sitting there in the massive bed with nothing but paper and a pen. Such a large contrast to her usual Ax on her back and AK-47 in hand.

Rochelle giggled, "When it's done." She said stubbornly.

She slowly got off the bed and pulled her boots on, her paper never leaving her lap to protect it from the conman's prying eyes.

"Rochelle. C'mon. Just lemme see. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She looked up at him from her spot on the bed as she pulled her left boot on all the way.

Nick growled and she couldn't help but smile, it was almost like she enjoyed getting under his skin, and what was worse was he enjoyed it. It seemed though she knew how far she could go.

Rochelle smirked at him before she slowly took the loose piece of paper off the top of the book and slowly started to place it inside the pages, teasing him. Nick huffed as he stood in defeat. "Good night Nick." She said quietly as she sashayed past him and to the front door to take watch, it was all he could do to not run after her and hold her perfect body next to his as he slept, but he knew that rules were rules... speaking of which; what she hadn't noticed was that the piece of paper had slipped from the book when she turned it on its side.

She closed the door behind herself and Nick all but leapt at the paper to read the 'rules'.

**10 rules in surviving a zombie apocalypse, by Rochelle Greene.**

_Rule Number One: Cardio_

_Rule Number Two: Double Tap_

_Rule Number Three: Always check behind you_

_Rule Number Four: Travel light_

_Rule Number Five: Shake it off_

_Rule Number Six: Always have a way out_

_Rule Number Seven: Buddy system_

_Rule Number Eight: Everything is a weapon_

_Rule Number Nine: Swing high_

_Rule Number Ten: Be brave, save one for yourself_

Nick chuckled as he sat down on the bed after reading her paper. It sounded like what Rochelle seemed to live by already. He wondered silently why she was doing this to begin with.

After only a few weeks of knowing her and the two men out there he was scared at how fast he'd grown attached to them, especially Rochelle. He had a bad history with women and he'd be damned if he screwed things up now, and reading something he wasn't supposed to probably wasn't a good way to start.

He slowly lowered the piece of paper to the floor making it look like he'd never picked it up.

He took off his jacket and was about to start laying back when he glanced at it one more time, _she missed one._

Nick thought about actually adding it but decided against it and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to the middle of his forearm. _Enjoy the little things._

Coach enjoyed his chocolate.

Ellis his stories.

Rochelle still using the girls room and picking up femine products along the way.

Nick laid back and stared at the ceiling, _what did he enjoy?_

He thought about this a moment as he put his hands behind his head. "What do I enjoy?"

Money? Well yeah…

But is there something subtle… and 'nice' about it…? No.

What on this god damned earth did he truly enjoy? Especially during a time like this? What was his little 'release?'

Nick thought and thought until the idea stared him in the face in the form of a piece of paper with rules on it.

Rochelle.

That's what… who… he enjoyed. Having her there kept him sane. Kept him from losing his mind with the morons currently sleeping in the two other rooms down the hall.

If she wasn't part of this group, keeping his feet on the ground he was certain he would have already followed her 10th rule by now.

Nick sat back up and snatched the paper back into his hands and stared at it before taking an eraser to it and replacing '10 rules' with '11 rules' and then erased the tenth rule and put that as number 11 and as number 10 put, "Enjoy the little things".

Nick put it back on the ground and laid back down content to have found his 'little thing'.

Not that she was a thing. Just in a manner of speaking.

Nick rolled his eyes at himself. How did one girl manage to get himself confused and tongue tied?

A question he would never have the answer to.

X.x.X.x

Rochelle opened the book and when no paper fell out she groaned and bolted back to her room and opened the door.

She bit back her growl when she found it on the floor beside the bed. She tiptoed inside the room to reclaim her paper being sure to be silent; to ensure she didn't disrupt Nick's peaceful sleep.

As she bent down to pick it up and came back up she looked at him carefully, he seemed to at rest and peace with himself for once. To see him sleep was soothing for some reason.

He wasn't making a concentrated face, or an angry face, or even an irratated one. Just peacefu;, she always knew he was handsome, slight receding hairline or not, he was attractive but to see him where his features weren't etched in some negative emotion was relieving at the least.

He wasn't wearing his jacket which was almost funny to see, it looked so clean compared to the rest of him it was strange. Without his jacket he had his sleeves rolled up, revealing his toned arms. She felt a small chill she shook as though she had just taken a shot of adrenialine and smirked.

She walked over to him quietly and studied his face, he hadn't been able to shave the past couple days so the stubble was starting to show through and it made him look rugged which she found fairly attractive.

She smiled again and slowly moved a stray strand of hair away from his forehead. "Goodnight Nick." She repeated for the second time and turned to leave; as she did so she looked down at her rules and stopped. He had written on it.

She growled at first but when she looked down at what he had changed she grinned ear to ear, it was all she could do from making a happy squeak.

She left the room hastily but silently and closed the door behind her. She moved up to the front door and checked to make sure they were still in the clear, they were.

She smiled once more and nodded, "Enjoy the little things." She repeated.

Important, and probably the most true and important one of all of the others. For that purpose she took her pencil back out and put a star by the short sentence.

She looked to the door, this was one rule not to be forgotten.

X.x.X.

_Credit goes to L4D and partly to Zombieland._

_Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks._

_WolverinesDarlin._


End file.
